Sorry, Wrong Channel, Raven!
by ThePink1 at Reefside.Net
Summary: Something weird is going on, and it isn't just in Jump City! SERIOUSLY crack-fic, but guaranteed fun! R & R, please.


**Sorry, Wrong Channel!**

A Crossover fanfic by _A J_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, but the plot is all mine.

Prequel Chapter 1

Just after _Trouble in Tokyo_:

No sooner had they stepped out of their Quintapod then the Clock King and his Terror Titans jumped them. Robin and Raven both steered wide of the King while dealing summarily with his minions. Him they left to Beastboy and Starfire, hoping the ever-unpredictable pair could throw the necessary wrench in his gears.

This the two did admirably, Starfire by throwing a raging Beastboy in rhino form right at the villain, and Beastboy by changing at the exact moment Clock King dodged into a python to wrap around him anyway. Then he transformed again and scurried into the temporal mastermind's shirt as a mouse.

Too distracted by Beastboy's tickling claws to utilize his time-bending tricks, Clock King was swiftly subdued, and in short order, the remaining leaderless Terror Titans fled. Cyborg tied up the three unconscious villains, and Beastboy posed next to the King with one foot on his chest.

"Uh-huh, we bad, we won," the green hero chanted, waving his hands over his head in time to his words.

"These foes have not the honor of a Tenabulan slug-merchant," Starfire said, shaking her head. She floated down next to the other two Terror Titans, Persuader and Dreadbolt. "They do not even fight to free their fallen comrades."

"That's bad guys for ya," Cyborg replied.

"I'm sure we haven't seen the last of them," Robin began, hitting the button on his communicator that linked him to the police department, so he could get the captured villains carted away. Just as he was getting a (predictable) busy signal, a wave of energy swept over Jump City. It coursed through like a blast wave, sweeping away all that was before ...

_Titans!_

Raven opened a portal back to Jump City with some trepidation. She wasn't sure what that bizarre energy effect had been; it had literally _shoved_ her back to Azerath by sheer force. But now she had to find out what it had done to her … friends. She still wasn't used to the feeling of having friends. She stepped out in front of Titans' Tower, and gasped.

"Robin ..? Cyborg? Beastboy? Oh, friends, please, cease with the jokes and awaken!" Starfire was crying, knelt next to a trio of too-small forms by their Quintapod.

"Starfire? What happened?" Raven asked. Starfire looked up, and with a wild squeal of relief, zoomed over and embraced the dark-clad girl.

"Oh, Raven! You are all right! I am so relieved! You must help me save our friends!" the excitable alien cried into her shorter friend's shoulder.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Look!" Starfire directed, pointing Raven towards the three bodies she had been crouched over.

"What in the worlds ..?" Raven floated over and looked at what was obviously the three male Titans. Robin was just that now, a small red-breasted bird. Beastboy was a green shapeless blob with just the barest suggestions of facial features. And Cyborg was … he was entirely metallic now, she realized. Even the few places that had still been his original flesh were now angular and shining under the late-day sun. "Dick? Garfield? Victor?" she murmured, hoping hearing their real names might help snap them out of whatever had hit them. There was no immediate response, and she looked around to see what else the energy wave might have done.

Starfire's gaze followed hers, and the two girls gawked at the sight of the fallen Clock King and his minions. All three were transformed as well: Dreadbolt and Persuader into two brutish bodies, the latter suspiciously rock-like, and the Clock King into something bright red with a turquoise racing stripe down his sides.

"What in the worlds ..?" both girls muttered. A familiar voice made them spin back to their friends again.

"Rrrrebooting …" Cyborg rasped. Starfire gave an excited _"Yip!"_ and Raven glanced her way with a small smile while counting silently to fifteen.

"Friend Cyborg? Are you okay?" the Tamaranian princess pleaded.

"Diiii ..." Beastboy moaned. He rolled into a rough ball and turned his features upright. "Toooo," he continued. He scrunched up his features, apparently concentrating on the pair of girls before him.

"Garfield?" Raven asked again, leaning closer to look him in the eye. "Are you okay?"

"Ditto?" he returned. "Ditto ditto dit-dit toditto ..."

"Beastboy, you are making even less sense than regularly," Starfire said worriedly.

"You can say that again," Raven said, standing back up. She looked back over at Cyborg. "Victor?"

"Not now, Rae, I've got a major headache in the ol' central processing unit," he swore, one hand to his head. He turned to look at Beastboy. "Hey, Beebee, ya wanna try recompiling yourself, there? Yer kinda … unformed, pal."

A weak chirp from behind him got the four heroes' attention next. "Robin!" Starfire whooped, scooping him up by his wings tenderly and holding him close to her heart. The two spots of color that rose on his cheeks matched his ruby chest.

"Swellow ..." he peeped weakly.

"Heh-heh … Uh, Starfire, he needs air," Cyborg told her.

"Oh!" She held him back to arms' length. "Why did you not say so, Robin?"

"Ow," Robin answered. "Swell-swellow."

Raven and Starfire exchanged confused looks, then glanced from Robin, to Beastboy, to Cyborg and over to the transformed and trussed-up villains nearby.

"Friend Robin, friend Beastboy, why can we not understand you?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"Ya can't?" Cyborg asked, confused. "They sound perfectly fine to me."

"Then what did Robin just say?" Raven asked him.

"He said thank-you my … er …" Cyborg looked away and whistled under his breath.

"And ..?" Starfire pleaded, her grip on Robin tightening again. He chirped in resignation, and Cyborg sighed.

_'Ahem!'_ "My love," he concluded, looking down. He started examining one of his three-fingered hands curiously. "What happened to us, anyway?"

"We don't know," Raven said.

"Well, it seems to have only affected guys, whatever it is," he continued.

"Dit-ditto," Beastboy muttered, glolloping over to the bound villains and extending a pseudopod at the obviously feminine Persuader, grey skin notwithstanding.

"Whattiya mean, guess … ag … ain ..?" Cyborg whirled, and saw what his teammate was pointing at. "Holy transistors, Beebee …" he muttered, sitting hard. The cement cracked under his pointed metallic form on impact.

"Maybe it was just Earthlings?" Raven supposed. She floated over to take a closer look at Beastboy and their captives, then back to Robin and Cyborg. "You're all from this planet, in this dimension after all, and neither Kori' or I are changed ..."

"Swell swellow swellow ell," Robin retorted, and Cyborg swiveled to look at him crossly.

"Man, my head is still killin' me. You seriously want me to call the JL to see who's changed and who ain't?"

"Ditto ditto."

"I don't _care_ if it's the easy way to find out!" Cyborg yelled. He huffed for a minute, then gave a shake. "Wait a minute … you two say you can't understand a word they're sayin', but you can understand me, and I can understand them, right?" He looked at Starfire, then Raven.

"Yes, Cyborg, that is the right," Starfire told him.

"You've changed as well. But somehow, your cybernetic nature allowed you to retain some measure of your old self," Raven added. She floated back to hover over their captured enemies. "We need to contain these three before anything else."

"Swellow," Robin nodded.

"Oh, I cannot take this any more!" Starfire cried, and pulled Robin up to her eye-level. She looked dolefully into his eyes for a second, then planted her lips firmly around his beak.

Cyborg and Raven both backed slowly away, eyes averted. Raven sent out a bolt of black telekinetic force to turn Beasboy around automatically.

"Dit-_toooo,"_ he grumbled.

Starfire released Robin slowly, and the two sighed. She looked over at Beastboy. "I have always wondered, friend Garfield … who is this 'Ah-Man', and why do you always invoke him?"

"Great, so now it's just me who's going to be saying 'What?' until we fix this ..." Raven moaned.

"Maybe not ..." Cyborg said slowly. "Let's put these away," he said, pointing to the bad guys (and girl,) "let me recharge for a few, and meet in the electronics lab." He stepped over and picked up Persuader and Dreadbolt. Raven sighed and scooped up the Clock King with her powers, and followed. Beastboy flowed after them into the tower, with Starfire floating behind, Robin now perched on her shoulder.


End file.
